Orange
by Fear The Pika
Summary: Red finally tells Yellow how he feels about her on her 16th birthday, after he saves her from Team Rocket, but now she's been kidnapped. Will Red find her in time, or will Team Rocket do something irreversible to her? Red & Yellow SpecialShipping
1. Orange

Yes, I know, I'm late. But don't complain about it and just read what I'm giving you. Read and PLEASE Review, I don't know how I can get better if I don't know what I should be improving on, and I'm counting on you guys to help me.

**NOTE: **The characters in this story (save those without names) are all from the _Pokemon Adventures _Manga and I have tried to keep them true to how they were originally written. That means that beside re-actions and all that, the names stayed the same. So the character names of "Blue" and "Green" are swapped. This won't make much of a difference, but I wanted it to be clear.

* * *

**Orange**

I sit here on this bench outside of the maze of trees people call Viridian Forest, on the Pewter City side, holding a small bunch of multi-colored Peonies, waiting for my friend. She's late, but that isn't unusual, it's just who she is. I remember how we first met; it has been more than five years now. When I saved her from an enraged Dratini in Viridian Forest, she was just an eight year old girl, but an adorable one. Her long, yellow hair was tied in a pony-tail, but it left her bushy bangs to puff out over her forehead. She wore a long, orange dress and a long-sleeved black shirt underneath that. She had long black pants on too. After saving her, I found out that she didn't have any Pokémon of her own, and that's when I helped her catch a wild Rattata that she nicknamed "Ratty". Little did I know that same girl was going to have such an important role in events yet to come and in my life.

A short time later, I beat Giovonni in an intense and nearly deadly battle for the Earth Badge, but blacked out afterward. When I awoke, the girl I saved from Dratini was caring for me, soon asking me to become the Gym Leader of Viridian City. I declined, but said that I'd be back later to do it, and then went on to win the Pokémon League; I never found out her name.

A few years later, I was trapped by the Elite Four while battling one of their members- Bruno, who had sent me a challenge letter- and encased in ice. My Pikachu and one of my oldest partners, Pika, was my only Pokémon to escape. He got all the way to Professor Oak's laboratory before collapsing, but he was soon temporarily taken under the care of a young boy who always wore a straw hat, rode a Doduo nick-named Dody and called himself "Amarillo del Bosque Verde", or "Yellow of Viridian Forest".

This eleven year old boy was more than he appeared. He had the ability to read the minds of Pokémon, and even heal them among other things, although using his abilities drained his energy and made him sleep after doing it too much; he also had an intense disliking for hurting Pokémon unless it was absolutely necessary. I met up with him a while after Pika joined him on his search for me. I was freed from the ice by a mysterious man and saved Bill, a Pokémon Collector, and Lt. Surge, a former Gym Leader and ex-admin of Team Rocket, from Bruno and finished my battle with him. I met up with Blue and Green later and helped this boy who I had never vanquish the leader of the Elite Four, Lance, and his attempt to eradicate humanity. Yellow fell unconscious after defeating the villain and I had to carry him off of the island. At the time, I didn't know that he was really that innocent little girl I had saved in the forest, only in disguise. I didn't find out who Yellow really was until a few years later when she had to remove her hat in my presence and reveal her true gender a year later to retrieve the Silver and Rainbow feathers that were on it to save the Legendary Pokémon, Celebi.

After all of this was over, there was peace for a year. We still communicated regularly and met up for fishing for the day, or a picnic, and sometimes other friends came along, but that was it. We were both too young for any real interest in each other, but a few days before Yellow's fourteenth birthday, it became apparent, to me, at least, that I was falling for her. But just as I was discovering these new feelings, the unthinkable happened. A strange new Pokémon named "Deoxys" started attacking me and the other two Poké Dex holders from Pallet town: a girl named Blue and a boy named Green. The next few days were a tangle of tragedies and hardships that are too complicated for me even to remember. But because of the events that happened during these days, I was forced to miss celebrating Yellow's birthday with her. And then, the day after her birthday, Yellow, Blue, Green, a Pokédex holder from Johto named Silver and I were hit by a strange beam of energy and turned to stone while protecting a fleeing, and now-understood, Deoxys.

Two months passed in an instant for us, and seemingly the second after we were petrified, we were freed from the stone because of the wish a boy made on the legendary wish-granting Pokémon, Jirachi. After quickly defeating the current enemy, a man from Hoenn who had been the leader of yet another team that was bent on ruling the world, all of us Pokédex holders went back to our lives. It has been almost two years since then and it is now March third, Yellow's sixteenth birthday. I invited her to go on a picnic with me at the base of Mount Moon, and I plan to ask her to officially be my girlfriend.

"Where do you think that she is, Pika?" I asked my little yellow buddy. He too was waiting for Yellow with me, but more importantly, he was waiting for Yellow's Pikachu, Chuchu. The two Pikachu had fallen in love at first sight, and later produced an Egg that hatched into a new Pokémon that Yellow named "Pichu"; Pichu was with Gold, a Poké Dex holder from Johto who had a special skill for breeding Pokémon.

"Pika Pi, Pika Pikachu Pi."

"Pika," I sighed. "You know I don't have Yellow's ability, I can't understand you. Why don't you act it out?"

Pika just shrugged. Apparently what he had said wasn't important enough for him to want to play a game of charades with me so that I could understand him. This didn't really matter since I could guess what he was probably thinking. After six years of traveling and training together, the bond that we shared was strong enough to overcome most communication difficulties.

"You're probably right, Pika. Knowing Yellow, she'll have stopped to look at those wild Daffodils she told me that she had seen a couple days ago. Either that or she went way out of her way to save something like a Weedle. If one was in trouble, that's what I would do."

Coming to a decision, I stood up and stretched, sitting on a bench for an hour had made me stiff. I motioned for Pika to follow, grabbed the picnic basket at my feet, and then headed into Viridian Forest.

The forest was, as always, a gloomy knot of trees, bushes and vines. The temperature was always much cooler than outside of the forest, and moss was abundant in the everlasting shade, crawling over trees and rocks. Bright bursts of wildflowers sprang up from wherever possible, attracting all kinds of Pokémon. Bug enthusiasts were scattered throughout the area trying to find that one bug Pokémon that appealed to them. With Pika happily walking along by my side, I headed straight for the heart of the forest. If Yellow was in here it was inevitable that she would have been sidetracked there.

After a few minutes walking, I heard the sound of an intense battle going on, and it seemed to be several trainers fighting as a group against one. Normally this would not have bothered me as I would take on as many as four trainers on at a time for practice, but Pika wasn't relaxed anymore, and the fur at the back of his neck was rising. I learned to trust my Pokémon and their instincts a long time ago, and if Pika or any of my partners thought that there was something wrong, then there probably was.

Pika suddenly took off as a shrill cry of pain emerged from the center of the forest, and I knew why. It was the sound of a Pikachu being hurt beyond the normal pain of training battles. Since Pika was already ahead of me, I tossed the picnic basket and the flowers onto the ground and ran for the last few yards and burst through the line of trees that circled the clearing in the center of Viridian Forest.

The normally peaceful and relaxing place had been torn apart by battle, and the river that flowed through it had been blocked by a fallen tree; the water was tainted pink. Deep furrows in the ground that had shredded most of the wildflowers that splashed within the clearing, but it was hardly visible in the dense smoke that was slowly drifting downwind from me. Four members of Team Rocket had cornered the fallen form of a trainer who I couldn't quite make out, obviously ready to make the finishing blow after they were done with their taunts and insults. I knew in my heart that the beaten trainer was Yellow. Only she would have been here, and only she and her Pokémon, whose levels soared into the eighties when needed, would have been brave enough to take on four opponents at the same time. And if she had been beaten, then she would be extremely weak from healing her Pokémon.

Disregarding all forms of personal safety, I cried out to Pika, urging him to attack before Yellow was hurt any further.

"Pika! Use Megavolt!"

Pika could only use Megavolt when properly motivated, and motivation like that didn't come often, but that wasn't the case this time. Yellow was on the ground, and that meant that Chuchu was injured. Jumping in the air and landing a few yards front of Yellow, Pika sighted and released. This was the second time that I had seen my Pikachu use Megavolt, but the first time had been at a long distance. Pika exploded with electricity, raising the temperature of the area by thirty degrees. The attack instantly vaporized the Rockets, and even managed to knock-out their Rhydon before stopping as quickly as it had started.

I quickly recalled Pika, who had collapsed in a pile of newly-formed ash, and sent out Aero, my Aerodactyl at the same time. As I grabbed Yellow, I noticed that all of her Pokémon were back in their balls and in a pile under her, so I had to waste precious time to attach them to my belt. She had obviously run out of energy to heal them and had been protecting them with her body before she had collapsed, and she would not want them to be left behind. I put Yellow onto Aero's back before jumping up myself and asking him to take us to Viridian City's hospital before I checked to see how badly she had been injured.

Her hair was askew, covering up a set of scabbing claw marks that ran down her cheek, a cheek that had been smooth and soft when I had stroked it just the day before when she had fallen asleep in my lap. Her clothing was torn and had holes everywhere, revealing various burns, bruises and bite marks, and one arm was hanging at an unnatural angle. Thankfully, nothing else seemed to be broken, but her pulse was faint and erratic.

"Hold on. Just hold on until we get you in the hospital. Please, just hold on." I pleaded as tears started rolling down my face. It was a race against time, and I didn't know if I was going to win this time.

* * *

Aero landed in front of the hospital a couple minutes later and crouched to let Yellow and me off. I didn't waste time re-calling Aero back into his Pokéball as he would wait outside and he was more than a match for anyone who may try to steal him. My heart was racing as I ran inside with my injured friend in my arms. Recognition as a Pokédex holder allowed me to bypass any questions for the moment, but they would come later. I wanted to go back with Yellow as she was carried on a stretcher to the emergency room, but I was denied access with the excuse that I would only be in the way. A nurse politely, but firmly, asked me to wait inside of the building until the doctor who would be in charge of Yellow got the chance to talk to me.

Everyone in Viridian City knew and loved Yellow, so I knew that news of her injuries would spread like wildfire. Her naivety and happy-go-lucky attitude made her easy to like, and her supreme kindness towards Pokémon only helped her become the most popular girl in town. Almost every boy in Viridian had asked her out for the past two years, but she turned every one of them down. I hope that this indicated that she liked me as much as I like her, but I can only wish for this.

I put Yellow's Pokémon into the hospitals restoration machine and let it do its work, and then I sat down on a couch. Anxiety gnawed a hole in my stomach as I waited for an hour. Two hours. Three. Until finally a tall doctor stepped out of the swinging double-doors that lead to the operation room and headed towards me. Nervously, I stood. The look on the doctor's face was grim. _That could mean anything! _I tried to convince myself. There was a moment of silence when he reached me, and then he spoke.

"Red of Pallet Town, I've heard of you, I've seen you with Yellow a lot too." he said, his voice deep and confident. Then he continued, almost apologetically. "Because of how you brought her in, I'm going to have to ask you how this happened"

But I couldn't wait to answer any questions.

"Is she alright?" I blurted out, almost afraid to know the answer.

"She'll be fine, she just needs some rest." he said, the ghost of a smile playing across his face. "She's pretty banged up, and her right arm was broken, but it's a clean break and it should heal quickly. Luckily, there shouldn't be any scarring, but there will be faint marks where some of the bigger injuries were for a while. She's awake now," I started to ask a question, but he held up a hand to cut me off. "She's awake, but you can't see her until you answer my questions. When a patient asks what happened to her Pokémon and how she got into the hospital, we like to be able to enlighten them."

Somewhat abashed, I quickly told my side of the story, eager to see Yellow.

"Well either you're a very good liar, or you're telling the truth. This doesn't seem like it was an accident, but I doubt that a Pokédex holder and the Pokémon League Champion would do this, and then bring her here. I guess you can go back now. She's in room 303."

I was gone as soon as the room number left his mouth. I had been in this hospital before, I knew where the rooms where, and Yellow's room was on the third floor. Dodging cart-pushing nurses on the way and racing up the stairs, I soon skidded to a halt on the white linoleum in front of room 303. Taking a deep breath, I hesitantly knocked on the door.

"Just a minute!" A slightly panicked voice called. I smiled, Yellow was sure to be doing something that the doctors hadn't told her not to do, but wouldn't want her to do if they knew about it. I waited at the door until she called again, saying that I could come in. Turning the doorknob, I braced myself for the squeal of delight that I knew would come.

I wasn't disappointed when I walked into the room; the squeal was the shrill mix of excitement and happiness that I had heard many times before. The room itself wasn't too attractive, with a Weedle and a Caterpie Pokédoll being the only furnishing aside from the medical equipment, the bed that Yellow lay in, and a single chair that was right next to the bed. The floor was the same linoleum that was in the hallways, but the walls were painted a soft gold. An open double window provided a view of the lush, green tree-tops of Viridian Forest.

"Red! What are you doing here? Well I know what you're doing here, but how did you get here so quickly? I mean, how did you find out? I guess someone told you. Have you been waiting for a long time? Don't worry, I don't feel as bad as I look."

I smiled as I sat down in the chair. Yellow was as cheerful and talkative as ever, despite her multiple injuries. Before she asked anymore questions, I explained what had happened. My heart sped up when I saw Yellow's eyes glow with affection when I described how I carried her here.

"So you brought me here, kind of like how you carried me after I fainted from battling Lance, my right arm was broken then too."

"Yes, kind of like that." I murmured, realizing that there was something not quite right about the room. "And as I remember, your arm had a cast made out of Caterpie silk, like that one you have on now. That isn't something the doctors normally use as cast material. And I can't remember any of the rooms ever having Pokédolls before. What, did you use the Weedle's spike to remove the cast that they gave you and have the Caterpie give you a new one?"

"You caught me!" Yellow exclaimed, her eyes alight with mischief. "It's ok; you two can stop pretending now."

The last part had been directed at the "Pokédolls", who were still lying innocently on the floor. The Caterpie and the Weedle suddenly came to life, crawling up to the windowsill from the floor where they had been lying. The turned and gave a small cry of farewell, and then they left. Yellow gazed after them for a moment, a tear forming in her eye.

"They came as soon as the nurse left. Last week I saved them both from a flock of Pidgey, and they now have thanked me in their own way. Just like how I'm going to thank you in my own way, Red. Come over here and close your eyes."

I had a pretty good idea of what Yellow was going to do, so I got up and leaned towards her, turning my head so that my cheek faced her as I went. Surprise is not a strong enough word to describe what happened next. Using her un-broken arm, the injured trainer turned my head to face her, and then she kissed me on my lips. It only lasted a few seconds, but it left my entire body tingling and I knew that I would feel that soft touch for the rest of my life. I didn't have to ask her the question that I was going to earlier; she had just shown how she felt about me. Pulling her into a gentle embrace, I whispered three words to her.

"Happy birthday, Yellow."


	2. Gray

Hey guys, finally got chapter two done! I decided that I'm going to split it into a third chapter since I'm going to be really busy with college this week, so you guys get this and Review please, I love it when you guys tell me what you think of my work. Enjoy!

Just asking in advance, please don't kill me.

**Gray**

It's been three weeks since Yellow was attacked. Three weeks since we started going out together as boyfriend and girlfriend. Two simple self-given titles, but the way people talk about us has drastically changed. Pokémon, of course, don't mind, and maybe that's why Yellow prefers to associate with them more than with humans, but their trainers whisper things behind their hands when they think that I don't see them. Mostly they're jealous trainers, trying to spread rumors about me so that Yellow will break up with me and they can try to take her for themselves. But I've been able to stop them before Yellow hears them, then I find the source and hint at terrible destruction if more rumors come from whichever trainer that it happens to be. Not that Yellow would believe such things, that I secretly hurt my Pokémon, that I'm just using her for fame. No, she knows me well enough. I just don't want her to get upset; I can't stand to see her crying.

We still haven't really kissed, just the occasional brush of our lips, but that doesn't concern me. Every time we go somewhere, whether it's out to dinner or a picnic in the forest, I'm in total bliss. Words flow out of her mouth, sweet as honey, and I could listen to her all day. Pika is enjoying the extra visits to Chuchu, too. Sometimes they would disappear for hours on end together, but they always came back just before Yellow and I said goodbye.

"Come on, Pika." I called to my little yellow friend. "Let's pay Yellow a surprise visit. We can stop by the store on the way and pick up something for lunch, just let me grab my hat and we can get going."

Pika came running from wherever he had been, probably napping, with my hat in his mouth. I laughed as he jumped onto my shoulder from the floor in a single leap and placed my hat somewhat awkwardly onto my head. I took a second to ruffle his fur and straighten my hat, and then I headed towards Route Two.

* * *

It was early afternoon by the time I got to Viridian City. The sun was shining and the air was cool, too perfect a day to hurry, even if it meant arriving at Yellow's house a little later. The Viridian City Pokémart had all of its windows open, and the door was propped open with a large rock. They were obviously trying to take advantage of the pleasant weather before it melted in the heat of June. It gave me only a slight amount of satisfaction to see the latest rumor-spreader catch sight of me and shrink away, but I didn't really care. I had made my threats and he had stopped, even going as far as to try to retract the rumor. I don't know if I would ever make good on my threats of having Aero pick any gossipers up in his claws and fly as fast as he could to Cerise Island and back, but they didn't know that. I quickly grabbed a pack of Moo Moo burgers from the freezer isle as Pika grabbed an Apple for Chuchu, paid for the food, and then headed towards Yellow's house.

The streets were filled with people and their Pokémon from all over, but it was easy to spot the ones who weren't from close by, they were the ones who stopped and stared at me as I walked past. Obviously stories of the things that I did in my first six years as a trainer were still being spread around, probably being exaggerated every time it was retold. But I was used to the staring, just as the inhabitants of Viridian and Pewter City have grown used to seeing me around. A breeze stirred the cool air, making several people shiver. Those were the ones who didn't know what true cold was like. They were the lucky ones. They hadn't been encased in ice. This thought almost brought a sour mood into my day, but then I spotted Yellow's house in the distance.

Her two-story home was just outside of Viridian Forest, pale yellow siding with a red roof and huge gardens everywhere. Remembering her eagerness to change to color from blue to red brings a smile to my face and the memory of her proud, paint-splattered expression when she showed me the change made it grow larger. Her uncle had been a little surprised when he had returned to see the color of his roof had changed, for it was really his house, even though he called it Yellow's house with the rest of us, but he just smiled. He knew that something was going to happen between us before we knew it.

I ran the last quarter-mile, even though the food in my bag threatened to break some of my Items. I stopped dead, and so did my heart, when I saw that her front door was ajar, and a sense of dread filled my entire being. It was the same instinct that let me predict my opponents' moves just before they called them, and it had earned me the nickname of "The Battler" among the Pokédex holders. It hadn't let me down yet, and I doubt that it was going to now. Had something happened to Yellow? Nervously, I put my right hand on the Pokéball that contained Saur. With my left hand I pushed the door open the rest of the way, steeling myself for what I might find.

Nothing. Everything was as it should be, but the sense of impending doom didn't leave my gut. It wasn't like Yellow to leave the door open, no matter what the weather, especially since I had asked her to keep it closed and locked. Softly calling her name, I crept into her kitchen, and then her living room, and then the bathroom. Still nothing. Maybe I had overreacted, but I still felt that something was wrong. I headed towards the stairs, whispering my plea to Saur for him to be quiet when I opened his Pokéball when I got there. I let him out in a flash of light and asked him to guard the bottom of the stairs. He nodded his agreement, so Pika and I started climbing to the second floor.

The stairs were made out of sturdy Oak, but that didn't stop them from creaking when I stepped on them. I flinched every time they did, sure that an army of Rockets was going to appear at the top of the stairs. Not that I couldn't beat them if they did, my Pokémons' power level was much higher than any of theirs. No, it would mean that something had happened to Yellow. I would kill them all if they had so much as been in the same room as her. I reached the top without incident, not having to commit a murder that I may have enjoyed, despite the long line of detectives that would have to question me later. Nobody really cared if a Rocket died, but there were still steps that the police had to take if a trainer did kill one, if only to put up the appearance that they did care about if a trainer killed a Rocket.

Then I saw something that made my blood run cold. A picture of me and Yellow was sitting in the remains of an orange floral vase that I had given her. The glass had been cracked by a Pokémon's attack, that much I knew, although which one it was is beyond me. The vase was what concerned me though. Yellow loved it and would never have let it smash into pieces, not intentionally. And she never would have just left it there either. No, my instinct was right. Something had happened here, something bad. I could almost smell the stench of Rocket filth as I softly, ever so softly, walked towards the closed door to Yellow's room. Quietly, I brought out Poli, my Poliwrath and oldest partner, and Vee, my Espeon. Vee could've told me how many creatures were inside of the room, but I didn't want to know. With a yell, I kicked open the door, only to find a startled and half-naked Yellow pulling on her boots. She screamed, reaching a pitch that I didn't know she could, making Pika flinch. She was still screaming after I closed the door, but that wasn't surprising, I _had _just walked in on her while she was getting dressed, even though it was late in the day to be doing so.

The screaming stopped as my face began to live up to my name, and it didn't start turning back to normal until after I recalled Poli to his Pokéball. I was just turning to Pika when the door opened again and Yellow walked out, now fully dressed.

"Hi, Red, I didn't know that you were coming today." she said. Something about the way that she said it doesn't seem right, but I dismissed that as a result of being seen half-naked.

"Hey Yellow. Um… Sorry about walking in on you… I saw the front door open, and then the vase and our picture and I assumed the worst." I replied sheepishly. Holding up the Moo Moo burgers rather awkwardly, I asked her if she wanted to have lunch.

"What do you think, you stupid idiot? Do you really think that I want to be anywhere near you? You must be insane. Leave me alone, or we're through!"

I backed off, and so did Pika. Neither of us had ever seen Yellow get this upset before, much less yell and insult anyone. We both literally turned and ran, not wanting to look back. I had faced death several times and had periods of my life where I was encased in something solid, but none of that was as scary as what just happened. I jumped over Saur on the way down, calling him back into his Pokéball without any sort of explanation. I would have to do that later. But for now, running out the front door was my first priority, and it was Pika's too. Fortunately there was nobody around when we burst out the door, answering questions was the last thing on my mind. Calling out Aero, I jumped onto his back and, after waiting for Pika to climb on, asked him to take us back to Pallet Town.

Conflicting emotions swirled inside of me on the entire ride back, and then they stayed with me until I finally fell asleep that night. Did I really upset Yellow that much, or was there something else going on? Did she really love me anymore? Pain. Anguish. Even a hint of betrayal. They all raced around inside of me, tormenting me with their implications. But most of all there was fear. If Yellow did break up with me, would we be able to go back to what we had before? The answer was no, and that was enough to keep me tossing and turning until slumber finally blessed me with her sweet unconsciousness.


	3. Scarlet

Hey everyone, it's time for another chapter of _Orange_! So I write until I find a good stopping point, this one just happened to be a shorter one. But expect about 6 chapters total, give or take a couple. Anyways, enough of my rambling. Read and Review please, and enjoy.

* * *

**Scarlet**

I woke up sweating, still able to recall the horrible nightmare that I had just had. But it's fading fast, and now all that I can remember is that Yellow was involved. Three weeks had passed since we had had what I now call "the incident", and I haven't heard from her at all. When I've walked by her house, trying to get a glimpse of her, all I see is drawn curtains. The inhabitants of Viridian City have noticed this behavior change too, saying how she doesn't even leave her house anymore. Some of them blame me, others don't. Just like the false rumors, these opinions don't bother me at all, but possibly because I know that the former is probably true. It is my fault.

"What do you think, Vee?" I asked my Espeon. Ever since the incident with Deoxys I've taken up the habit of letting one of my Pokémon out of its Pokéball to sleep near me during the night. I hadn't yet needed the prior warning that they would probably be able to give me, but I wasn't going to take any chances.

Vee just yawned, stretched, and then stared at me. The expressions he could put onto his face were sometimes better than any sort of Telepathy he might one day develop. The one that he was giving me at the moment positively screamed "go talk to her you idiot". I ruffled his fur fondly and revived another look from him. This one that was just as insulting, a "why did you do that you idiot?" look this time. But, as good as Vee's "advice" was, I doubt that Yellow would want me to visit her at three in the morning, especially with how she greeted me last time. I shuddered at the thought of the second time that I had seen her enraged, never had I run so fast in my life. Having thousands of volts of electricity coursing through my body, being frozen, turned to stone, I'd do it all again if it meant that I didn't have to hear my sweet, sweet Yellow screaming insults at me ever again.

I got up and walked downstairs into the kitchen for a glass of water before I went back to bed. Everything was dark. It was a new moon tonight and I wasn't going to turn the lights on and blind myself. I wasn't going to wake up Pika and have him use Flash, either; he might give me a shock for my trouble. Instead, I blindly wandered down the stairs as I had done so many times before. Some may call it "lazy", others would call it "environmentally sensitive", and others would call it stupid. I tended to agree with the people in the first group and those in the last.

I had just reached the sink and was feeling around for a glass when Vee tackled me from behind and used Reflect. Just as he was doing this, I heard about twenty voices all call out:

"Forretress, use Explosion!"

The Reflect went up just as the Explosions tore apart the house. I could see Vee using Psychic to try to stop the deadlier missiles that came at us, his fur was standing on end and his eyes were blindingly blue. My Pokéball were, as always, on the belt that I never took off anymore, but I couldn't reach them, not that I'd want to send anyone out. Vee was having a hard enough time keeping just the two of us safe, and even now he was starting to get tired. No Psychic Pokémon, with maybe the exception of the Legendary ones, could keep up a Reflect and Psychic at the same time for long, and even though we had trained for months for build of his endurance, Vee was no exception. He fainted just as the fires started to intensify, but he had saved us both from most of the debris. I called him back into his Pokéball with a grim smile. The explosion hadn't killed me, but I was bleeding from hundreds of cuts, and there was a nasty gash on my forehead from a shard of glass, a huge fire was now raging all around me and my attackers could still be near by. There's no doubt that I could take all of them at once under normal circumstances, even if there were a few with Elite Four skill level, but Vee was hurt and so was I.

I had stocked a few near-by caves for emergencies such as this, so I called out Aero and asked him to take me to the closest one, the one in the Sea Foam Islands. One of the other Pokédex holders from Pallet Town had captured Articuno, so the islands were mostly deserted, save a few Ice types that lived there. I had to be fast people were coming and I had found that there was a certain freedom in being dead.

I jumped onto Aero's back, remembering the last time that I had to rush off on Aero, and then I remembered. If they were after me, they might try to take Yellow. I hurriedly yelled to Aero to head to Yellow's house instead, and then we were off. Aero is a smart Pokémon and could tell that I needed to get there quickly, so he flew faster than usual and in half a minute, we were there. Everything was peaceful, but the bedroom light was on. It couldn't have been worse. If there had been no light or just a crater, I would know that something or nothing had happened, but there was only uncertainty here.

Stifling a groan, I told Aero to go through the window, and then I ducked. She might never want to speak to me again if I crashed in on her like this, but I had to make sure that she was fine. Aero tucked in his wings and dove, shattering the glass and expertly pulling up before he hit the wall.

Yellow was standing, fully dressed, next to a Rocket grunt and his Umbreon. Without needing a command, Aero tore out the Umbreon's throat as it moved to attack, and then did the same to the Rocket grunt. I moved towards Yellow to see if she was all right, but she recoiled, tripping over the fallen corpses, right into Aero's outstretched wings.

"You're supposed to be dead! Why aren't you dead?" she exclaimed. Aero immediately saw the implication of what she had just said and tightened his grip, but it took me a couple minutes to fully realize it. After surviving an assassination attempt, I had rushed over here, only to find that the person who I loved was obviously working with Team Rocket and wanted me dead. The blow to my heart was worse than all of my new cuts, scrapes and bruises combined.

"B-b-b-but… Yellow, how could you do this? It's like someone took who you are and completely re-wrote you, just to advance the story, completely disregarding your previous actions, even if it means that this wouldn't make any sense at all!"

Even Aero started staring at me for that one. And then it hit me. _I'm delirious!_

"You fool! I'm not Yellow. Team Rocket has taken her for their own purposes. I have been surgically altered to look and sound like her, I have studied her mannerisms for years, but I am Agent Cerise!"

"I have no idea what's going on anymore." I said to Aero. Then I turned to Yellow/Cerise, whatever her name is. "Now, if you don't want extreme pain, tell me where Yellow is. NOW!"

"For honor. And glory. And Team Rocket. Long may they rule!"

And with a gurgling chuckle, the doppelganger perished, sliding to the ground in a crumpled heap. I glass bottle fell from her hand and rolled towards me. I picked it up and read the label.

"Poison!" I spat, throwing the vile at the broken body. "All she was doing was distracting me so it had time to work. Aero, let's go. This scum must've been here for a while, probably ever since that first time that Poli, Vee and I broke in on her; that means that Yellow has been missing for three weeks."

Aero jumped out the window and flew up back up to a point where I could jump onto his back. Being careful of glass, I prepared to jump onto him, but I couldn't resist one last look at the fallen Rocket. Even though I knew that she wasn't Yellow, I felt a tear sliding down my blood and dirt covered face. But I brushed it away angrily. If Yellow had been hurt, I would kill every last member of Team Rocket myself, I wouldn't stop until I had hunted each one down. Nobody could help me on this, not even the Gym Leaders. If Team Rocket thought that I was dead, then it would just make it easier for me to find them.

My legs gave out as soon as I had gotten onto Aero, and I fainted soon after that. The last thing that I saw were the distant shapes of the Sea Foam Islands, and then the sun rising, red as the blood that had been shed during the night.


	4. Indigo

Ok guys and girls, here it is, the next chapter. They're all going to be about 1,500 words, about three pages in Microsoft Word, so don't complain. Anyways, R&R please, and enjoy! (Note, all of the chapter names do have some relevance to the content of the chapter, just so ya know. =P)

* * *

**Indigo**

Six days had passed since the attempt on my life, and staying in one place is having an effect on me. I'm always jumpy, sleep is scarce, if nonexistent, and worry for Yellow is making the days seem to stretch into eternities. All of my Pokémon's injuries have healed, as have most of mine, but I had gained a few scars. An excuse to leave this cave would be a blessing, but I had to stay here for the deception to be effective. There was enough food to last two humans and twelve Pokémon for two weeks if need be. Two humans. Me and Yellow. Yellow. The very thought of her being held by Team Rocket turned my guts to lead. In an attempt to think about something, anything, else, I decided to carefully examine the cave. Again.

It wasn't big, as far as caves go, only about fifteen by twenty feet. It was a cold, dark, damp and it smelled like mold, but its entrance was hidden, making it the perfect place to hide. There was a Pokémon restoration machine and crates of food, water, and extra clothing and supplies, but that was it.

"Pika, want to see if there's anything good on the radio?" I asked my little furry friend. He nodded his assent and hopped into my lap once I sat down. I pulled out my Pokégear, the homing device on it had long been removed and all calls were blocked, and used the boost feature that I had an old friend named Bill add for me to access the radio stations from Johto. Kanto really needed its own radio tower, but nobody knew where one would fit, and _nobody _would be stupid enough to demolish a landmark to build one. The first thing that played was the end of a news story, but I didn't change the station. It was about me.

"ther body was found, but the police report is as follows. Pokémon league champion Red was mad at Viridian City resident Yellow to the point of poisoning her and then hiding her body. His fingerprints were found on the vile in Yellow's bedroom that contained the poison. Consumed by grief, he returns to his home and commits suicide, killing himself and his Pokémon. Police warn that, if Red is still alive, that he is to be considered extremely dangerous and should not be approached."

I turned it off. They thought that I had murdered Yellow. To everyone who heard that broadcast, I had gone insane and killed one of the only people in the world who I loved, and then I killed myself. Tear sprang to my eyes and flowed down my face, splattering against the stone floor. I continued to sit there for a long time, even after I had stemmed the tears somewhat. Pika had left at some point, and I couldn't remember when, but he was back now with two Oran Berries. Walking over to me, he held one of them up for me to take, and I took it with a small smile. If I was going to go after Yellow, presumed dead or not, I was going to need a good disguise, and I knew just the Pokémon that could help me with that. Stealing it wouldn't be the problem. Facing its trainer's wrath after I returned it, assuming I didn't die during my mission, might be the death of me.

* * *

Midnight found me standing at the window that looked into Blue's bedroom. She was the only trainer I knew who had a Ditto, and that was a Pokémon that I needed to have for the time being. Ever since she had re-united with her parents she had started being a little more trusting. When Blue had moved into their house in the Sevi islands with them she had put steel bars on the windows, put ten locks on her bedroom door, and used a hidden safe to store her extra Pokémon. But now she just left her Pokémon in their balls in her bedroom and even removed the bars from her window, although she kept the locks on her door. She should've kept the bars.

The night was warm, but an unseasonably cool wind was blowing; a reminder that it wasn't summer yet. The island was peaceful and dark, far from the light pollution of the city, and every star in the sky was visible. The last time that I had come here was to confront Deoxys, but the scars of that particular battle had faded quickly. Maybe, once this was all over, I'd ask Blue if I could stay at her house until mine was rebuilt, the island reminded me of Pallet Town. Or I could stay with Yellow. Yellow... Once again, tears welled up in my eyes at the thought of her and my heart throbbed, but I brushed them aside and ignored the pain in my chest. I had a job to do.

I peeked into my fellow Pokédex holder's room and found, to my surprise, that it was empty. Blue must be spending the night at Green's house like she often did; the two of them belonged together. Finally, a lucky break! Now would I get lucky a second time and find her Ditto, Ditty, in the room? I'd just have to go in and find out, or I could check with Vee. I brought my Espeon out in an annoying bright flash of light, not needing to quiet him. I quickly whispered my question to him and he complied with equal haste. After only a couple seconds of searching, he turned to me and nodded. It was show time.

I asked Vee to undo the lock on the window, and then, heart racing, I became a felon. After stepping through the now-open window, I looked around the room in the dim light given off by a nightlight. I couldn't make out much, only a blue carpet, a desk and a bed with a bright-pink bedspread on it. I quickly found the Pokéball, all lined up at the top of the desk, each on a stand of some sort. There were six of them, but the one that I was taking was on the end farther away from me. I stepped over and picked it up, not expecting a trap. I was wrong. Fortunately the Pokéball were only electrified, and I had shock-proof gloves that I took from the Electric type Gym Leader, Lt. Surge, back when he was working for Team Rocket.

After dodging that trap out of sheer luck, I became more cautious. Knowing Blue, a pit was going to open up under me, should I step in the wrong place. So, with a couple of undignified hops, I got back to the window. Oddly enough, nothing seemed to have happened, but I wasn't going to stick around to find out. After exiting the room, closing the window, and then having Vee lock it again, I called him back to his ball and called out Aero. As quick as I could, I asked him to take us back to the Sea Foam Islands. As we were flying back there, I took a look at the stolen Pokéball in my hand. Ditty was wide awake and staring back at me, but it was impossible to tell what he was thinking, a Ditto's face isn't made for expressing any emotion other than indifference.

* * *

After returning to the cave and getting some much-needed sleep, I released Ditty from its ball. The Ditto just sat and stared at me, I knew that he was waiting for an explanation. Or maybe some food. Do Dittos eat? I had next to no experience with them, despite eight years of traveling, so I wasn't sure. Assuming that the former was what it wanted, I began to speak.

"Um… Hi, Ditty. I know that Blue didn't lend you to me, and she sure didn't trade you to me. As you probably know, I stole you from her, but I did it for a reason. To make a long story short, Yellow has been kidnapped and I'm assumed to be dead, so I need a flawless disguise to travel in so that I can find and rescue Yellow. I'm ashamed to say that I don't even know where to begin searching for a wild Ditto, so I had to take you. I'll make sure that Blue gets you back when this is over, assuming that I don't die. So will you help me?"

Ditty just stared at me for the next five minutes. I was becoming worried that it had set or something when it used Transform and turned into a replica of Blue. Sticking out her tongue and winking, "Blue" nodded, and then turned into a Ditto once more. Satisfied, I turned my thoughts to my plans for the evening. As soon as dusk fell, we would fly out to the outskirts of one of the major cities in Kanto, perhaps Vermillion. The game was afoot, and the stakes were too high for me to give up. No, I would play until I was dead.


	5. Black

Ok, here it is, don't expect the next chapter for a while. R&R, and enjoy.

* * *

**Black**

One extremely boring day later, I was ready to travel. A spare bag was packed with provisions and a few extra Pokéballs, Aero was waiting at the mouth of the cave, and Ditty was on my shoulder. I had decided that the best place to start searching for Yellow was in Cerulean Cave. Rumors of men in black uniforms hanging around there had started spreading around a week before I was attacked. I had been too upset about "Yellow's" strange behavior to really notice them at the time, but I remember now. Yes, I would start there and see where that led me, assuming that Misty hadn't gotten rid of them already.

I wasn't sure how long Ditty could keep up a Transform, so I was only going to ask it to become my disguise when we got there. I had chosen to go with a face that Blue had used before: an older man with a wide chin, his short black hair went around the sides of his head, but he had only a few hairs on the top. I had a dark-green vest to wear over my black shirt instead of my usual jacket, but I had neglected to buy any kind of pants other than Jeans when I stocked the cave.

"Come on, Aero, Ditty, let's go. Cerulean City is an hour's flight away, so we should get there before midnight if we start now."

I climbed onto Aero's back and he took off. I could still see the tip of the sun going down on the horizon, but it was fading fast. Time itself was against me, the days were getting longer, cutting into the time where I could safely travel. I noticed that Ditty had somehow contrived to hold on by stretching itself around my neck like a scarf. Or a noose. It occurred to me that I could be flying into a trap, and then it occurred to me that I didn't care. I would tear up every tree, unearth every stone in Kanto, Johto, and Hoen, to find Yellow, but she'd just laugh and tell me not to hurt the plants. I miss her laugh, her smile too. And the energy she could bring to a room just by walking into it. And her soft, perpetually happy tone of voice, almost as if she was scared to be sad or angry.

My thoughts turned to Blue and what she would do to me when she found that I had taken Ditty, and then to how Ditty could even transform into a human. Yes, that might be useful later on. But for now there was no need; Cerulean City was still another fifty minutes away.

The sky was a boiling sea of wind and black clouds by the time our destination was reached. Not that Aero or I saw it as the night was as black as my mood. No, it was the slivers of light that escaped from the various windows that alerted us to where we were. The weather was perfect for traveling in stealth since nobody would be out on a night like this. Nobody but fugitives and thieves would abandon the warm and dry safety of their house or tent. Any traveling trainer who didn't find shelter soon would be drenched.

Lightning crackled across the sky, tearing the air in two where it struck. Aero couldn't safely stay airborne much longer, but he wouldn't have to. I had spotted the cave when the lightning had briefly illuminated the sky. The rain started pouring just after I called Aero into his Pokéball, instantly soaking me before I could step into the cave. I became even more annoyed when I saw that Ditty had fallen asleep on my neck, but interestingly enough it was completely dry. I unwrapped the Ditto and held it out into the rain. It woke up and glared at me, but the rain just bounced off of it. If I could find a material similar to a Ditto's body I could make a fortune by selling wetsuits and umbrellas, but now wasn't the time to think about that. The cave wasn't going to explore itself, and time was of the essence.

I asked Ditty to become my disguise, and then I brought out Pika and asked him to use Flash. The cave instantly lit up, startling several Zubat and Golbat. Pika only had to shock one of them before the rest flew away in fear. I grinned, but regretted it instantly. The Ditto had molded itself to my face before transforming on the outside, leaving a slimy interior that sensed what my facial expressions were and copied them on the transformed side. Wearing a Ditto mask is the most disgusting thing that I had ever done, but I'll suffer it gladly if I find Yellow. I started my decent downwards into the cave, inwardly asking myself if going down into a cave that several rivers flowing through it when rain was cascading down was a good idea. I though about it while I continued walking and I found that the answer was no, but I was going to do it anyway.

"Pika, I can understand that you want to help, but would you rather go back? Not that I don't want you, but I'd feel better if you, Vee, Aero, and Lax waited outside where you can't drown. It doesn't matter if you don't come."

But the response that I got was instant and unexpected. Pika jumped up and hit me on the back of my head with his tail so hard that it almost dislodged my Ditto mask. I saw stars for a couple seconds before my vision returned. I gingerly felt the spot that Pika had hit while staring down at him. Thankfully I wasn't bleeding, but Pika's gaze was shooting daggers at me. And then I realized something. When Yellow was taken her Pokémon probably went with her, and that includes Chuchu. I quickly apologized to Pika before beginning to trek downwards again. Both of us had something to lose, but neither of us wanted to think about the consequences should we fail.

Time passed without measure, it was meaningless down here. Cold, wet, and dark with danger everywhere, all that mattered was surviving. Even I was having trouble fending off all the random attacks from the high-leveled wild Pokémon, they just never ended. My hope of finding Yellow, or any member of Team Rocket, here had faded to nothing. No way could anyone set up a temporary, much less permanent, base here. But a humanoid form suddenly appeared as I turned the corner. My heart rose to my mouth, but then sank back down again as I saw that it was just a statue. It's just as well since Ditty had transformed back to its normal form and had been called back to his Pokéball a while ago, exhausted from the prolonged holding of one form.

As I got closer I realized that it was a statue of a Pokémon that I had seen once before in Viridian Forest. Mew. It was made out of some sort of pink onyx with sapphire eyes, but there was nothing supporting it. The shape of it was weird too, like the sculptor had used a Porygon as a guide and made it multiple polygons attached to each other. Right behind it I spotted a ladder that presumably led back to the surface somewhere. I obviously wasn't the first person to conquer Cerulean Cave.

"Come on, Pika, let's get out of here." I said to my tired partner. He had held up the Flash for what must be hours, but he was still going. "We don't need some statue; it would just slow us down. Yellow isn't here so we have no reason to be either."

Pika stared at the statue for a moment longer and then walked over to the ladder. I quickly followed him and started to climb. Two rungs later I was holding nothing and standing at the entrance to the cave. Letting out a gasp, I realized that a powerful Psychic Pokémon must've made it so the ladder Teleported anyone who used it to the spot where I'm standing now. But that information didn't help me at all, I just need to know where Yellow is.

Disheartened, I walked out of the cave and called out Aero. After climbing onto his back and asking him to take us back to the Sea Foam Islands I noticed that it was only a couple hours before dawn. I had lost the entire night doing a pointless task.

I looked back at the cave that had cost me so much time once more as it faded into the distance. I regretted ever having listened to the now obviously false rumors and going there, but regrets didn't help me on my search. I was just turning my gaze forward again when something pink and fast caught my eye. But then it was gone again, probably just a Slowpoke going for a swim in the river. Before dawn. When there were already rivers in the cave that it just emerged from. Something didn't add up and it was bugging me, but there was nothing that I could do about it now. No, now was the time to go and get some sleep and hope that tomorrow would be more successful.


	6. Pink

Hey guys, FtP here with the next chapter of "Orange", but you can see that. Anyways, please remember that it IS Breast Cancer Awareness Month and Pink is the color of breast cancer awareness. No, the chapter doesn't have anything to do with breast cancer. R&R please, and enjoy.

* * *

**Pink**

Dawn had broken shortly after I reached the cave, painting the sky pink and orange. But I was too exhausted from my night of spelunking to appreciate it, so I had straight to bed without even calling Aero back to his Pokéball. Disappointment stung worse a Beedrill sting. It was this disappointment that I awoke to, and this disappointment was keeping me from getting back to sleep. Changing my sleeping pattern was easy enough, there had been many times where I had very little sleep, so I had learned to adapt. But I couldn't sleep with my stomach in a knot. Nobody that I knew could, and it won't go away, so now I'm lying here trying to get some rest.

My eyes snapped open. I had felt something happen, but now I could see what. I had been teleported to an abandoned lab. There had been some disaster recently, I could tell by the smashed in screens and the sparking wires that hung from the wall and ceiling. Except for some broken computers and a raised steel table in the middle of the room, everything was scorched metal or cement. No, wait; there was a crumpled body on the floor next to the table. It had long yellow hair that fell on top of the grey clothes. I sprinted over to the body and rolled it face up. It was Yellow and she was cold. I checked for a pulse. None. More gashes and cuts were visible through tears in her clothes than when she was attacked in Viridian Forest and dried blood had stiffened the fabric. But none of that matter. Yellow, my sweet Yellow, was dead.

I started to weep, asking one question over and over. Why? Why had I been teleported to the scene, who did it? Why did Yellow have to be dead? Why couldn't I have saved her? I hugged her close, closing her eyes for the final time. And then I sat there, crying, still asking why. My world had turned to nothing. The only thing that I live for now is revenge. I will find every last member of Team Rocket and torture them for the rest of their lives for doing this. Just as I was swearing my vengeance, a voice spoke to me.

"Hi there! Why are you crying over that? It isn't real."

Still holding Yellow's body close, I looked up. A girl, probably about my age, had appeared. Her long pink hair reached her shoulders, swept back from her cherubic face, and her bright pink eyes seemed to glow. Her shirt was a salmon-pink and she had on knee-high pink boots. The only thing she wore that wasn't pink was the blue-jeans she had on, but those were tucked into to boots instead of going over them. Despite her young appearance she radiated wisdom and power. She was beautiful. She walked over to me, the soft rubber soles of her boots making no noise on the floor. Reaching me, the girl offered a hand up, which I dumbly accepted. Why did I feel like this? Only one girl had ever made me feel this way and she was dead at my feet. Had I no morals? She stared at me with an amused expression on her face while I spluttered, trying to get out a comprehensible sentence. Finally, I managed to ask a question.

"Who are you?"

She giggled as my face turned redder than a Groudon, which only caused me to blush harder. I was staring at the floor when she responded to my question.

"I am the legendary Pokémon, Mew, at your service!" she said, spinning around once on her toe and bowing. "This is a dream, or more accurately, a Nightmare attack. I put you to sleep with Hypnosis, 'suggesting' that you accept everything in this dream more easily than you would in reality, and then I used Nightmare. Telepathy isn't one of my powers, so this is the only way that I can communicate with you. I chose to appear in a form that would help you to listen to what I'm about to say, I've seen that human females can be very persuasive."

And with that grand statement she broke down giggling again. However, she quickly recovered her composure this time and asked for my attention. As if I was going to try to ignore her, even if the new-found feelings for her had evaporated when she said that she was really a Pokémon. Now my blush is from shame. How could I forget Yellow that easily, even if this is just a dream?

"Now, what I'm about to say might be hard to believe, even in the state you're in, so try not to interrupt too much."

I nodded agreement, only to have Mew groan at me. I grinned sheepishly, and then motioned for her to continue.

"As I was saying, and let's try to get through this without interruption this time, even if it is hard. For the last thirty years, Team Rocket has been making two of its operatives have a child in Viridian Forest in hopes that it will be the one child who is blessed with the gifts of healing and communication. Obviously they have failed every time, so they're trying something different. The current leader of Team Rocket, even I don't know who it is, took the female child who's closest to Yellow's age and had her surgically altered to look exactly like Yellow."

"But how do you know this? And that wouldn't make her sound like Yellow too."

A Feraligatr suddenly appeared and bit off my head. I could feel all the pain, and I blacked out for a second, but then my head re-appeared on my body and the Feraligatr was gone.

"That's what I love about this form of communication. I can kill you every time you interrupt and you just keep coming back! Now, are you going to let me continue in peace or should I bring the Feraligatr back?"

Sufficiently traumatized, I said that I would keep quiet. I don't know if that's what it would really feel like if a Feraligatr bit off my head, but I wasn't going to go through it again; once was quite enough. I would also never be able to battle Silver again.

"So the girl watched hours and hours of footage of Yellow, learning her mannerisms and how to mimic her voice. Finally, when everything was ready, Team Rocket kidnapped Yellow and put their agent in her place. The fake Yellow was just completing her disguise when you walked in on her. Any questions, comments, concerns?"

I took a second to rank my questions from most important to least, just in case Mew got annoyed with the many that I had. I took a deep breath, but Mew darted forward and pressed her hand to my mouth.

"This is a dream, you know. I can read your mind and just give you the answers to all of your questions, it's so much faster that way." she said, eyes twinkling with mischief. "I also know what you were thinking earlier. And just so you know, I never date outside of my own species, no matter what form I take."

True to her word, and after only a slight delay while she stepped back and frowned at the blood that had gotten on her boots, a flood of information poured into my head that answered my every question and then some. Team Rocket had taken Yellow to see if they could steal her abilities and reverse them so that one could destroy on touch. Mew knew all this stuff because she extracted the information from Team Rocket's Pokémon. She was able to do that because she's awesome like that. Yes, she thinks that I'm cute, but she really can't make an exception. A legendary Pokémon will give a trainer one chance to capture it if it thinks the trainer worthy. I had blown my chance to catch Mew, but I might get another considering the circumstances. Yes, Rice Balls were her favorite food and she detested apples. And yes, she was the "statue" that I had seen in Cerulean Cave and she had followed me back to the Sea Foam Islands.

I staggered, dropping to one knee. The information had hit my like a physical blow to the chest, but I wasn't going to let that stop me for long. I quickly processed the information, but just as quickly realized that the one thing I had wanted wasn't included in there. Still on one knee, I looked up at Mew. She was sitting on the edge of the table, foot idly swinging over the side.

"You don't have to bow to me, you know. I may be awesome, but I'm not royalty."

Glaring at her and finally getting my breath back, I stood up, only to have a Machamp appear behind me and force me to my knees again.

"Actually, I rather like you on your knees." she said with a grin. I wasn't fooled by the act; I knew what she was holding back from me.

"Where is Yellow being held? I know that you know. Mind reading goes both ways, and even though you can protect most of your thoughts I can still feel that one."

"Ah, so you found out." she replied, jumping down from her perch. She started walking towards me, one slow step after another. "I guess if you want that information so much," she bent down, whispering the last words into my ear. "You'll have to _do _something for me."

I tried to recoil, but the Machamp held me firmly in place, not letting me put some distance between me and her. Pokémon or not, she still looks like a human now, and a gorgeous one, too. My body was still attracted to her, even if my mind was not, and right now my body had the upper hand. She leaned in for a kiss, forcing her mouth to mine. And, to my horror, I started kissing her back. She embraced me, and I her. I knew that it was wrong, but it feels so good, so soft. Like Yellow. Yellow. I pushed Mew away from me, disgusted. She stepped back, a hurt expression on her face.

"Well, you've proven your loyalty." she said, pouting. "And I'll tell you where Yellow is, but I won't help you. Despite everything I really did find myself attracted to you, maybe it was that blind faith that did it. I started to make an exception, but you rejected me."

I was scared now. The Machamp was leaning over me, making sure that it's every breath went straight into my face. Had Mew really been attracted to me, or was this all an act? I'm assuming the latter, but the genuinely hurt expression on her face was convincing me otherwise. Then she started crying, hands hiding her face. I fully expected the Machamp to grind me to a pulp, but it just vanished, along with the body at my feet. I'm not sure what to do now; I've never really had experience with crying girls. Sure, I had been asked out multiple times by fan-girls, but they took the rejection in stride when they found that I had said no to every one of them. It also might have helped that they pretty much expected Yellow and me to be together.

I got to my feet, still unsure of what to do. Mew still wasn't telling me where Yellow is, and I'm guessing that with the appearance of a tail that waved behind her, the dream is ending. Deciding that it was for a good cause, and because I couldn't stand to see her cry much longer, I walked over to Mew and gently hugged her, receiving a wet embrace in return. The tail that wrapped around me started is a little weird, but I held the embrace, watching Mew ears sprout on her head.

"Thanks." Mew whispered once the tears stopped. "I really did need that. Yellow is, rather fittingly, on Cerise Island. And yes, you're waking up." she sniffled, pulling back as her eye color changing to the sky-blue of a Mew. She casually pointed over my shoulder, turning me around with her other hand. "Look, there's Yellow's dream over there. If you could reach it before you wake up you could talk to her all you wanted until she woke up. I spun around, found the glowing portal that had appeared a few yards behind me, and then dove for it. I woke up and found myself diving into the rock wall of the cave. It hurt, but thankfully I didn't have much speed. After taking care of my new bump I noticed Pika staring at me, obviously confused and worried.

"It's ok, Pika, it was all just a dream."

But the giggling that suddenly echoed through the cave told me that it wasn't, for which I was grateful. I know where Yellow is now and nothing will stop me from finding her.


	7. Umber

Hey guys, FtP here. Yes, this is a very short chapter, but I have schoolwork to do and I want to get this updated. Yes, **the next chapter will be the last chapter**, so brace yourself for the end. R&R please, and enjoy.

* * *

**Umber**

It was time. Night had fallen and I am on Cerise Island, concealing myself behind a rock pile a couple hundred yards from the entrance of the cave that led to the maze of tunnels inside the island. I had navigated those tunnels years ago, but long ago I forgot where each one goes. Moaning at my own stupidity, I called Ditty out of its Pokéball. I had changed the plan to suit how long Ditty could hold the Transform, making it so the Ditto wouldn't have to hold it for long periods of time without breaks in-between. I had also put on a mottled black and brown hooded cloak over black clothes. Camouflage colors, perfect for the inside of a cave. I had bought this cloak and a few others with camouflage for other environments for times such as this, but I had never had the chance to use any of them. Until today, that is.

I flinched as Ditty crawled up my sleeve and came to rest on my shoulder, ready to crawl onto my face and Transform if a person approached. Hand on my Pokéballs, I started creeping forward. Tensed for the sound of an alarm being tripped, I slowly made my way to the cave, but I reached it without incident. Where was the security? I'm still wondering that as I creep through the dark tunnel. But my wondering was short-lived. I stepped into the small cavern where the three tunnels branched out, each leading to a place where a member of the Elite Four had confronted one of my friends so many years ago. But two of them were caved in and the third was blocked by a steel door. It wouldn't be hard to get by, but it might trigger some alarms.

I called Vee out to crush the door. His power level had risen to almost the highest it could over the years, and Sabrina herself had trained him to boost his attack's power. That had saved my life so recently and it was going to help me save someone else's life today. I asked Vee to crush the door with Psychic, then watched it crumple like tinfoil. Only an idiot would dare to stand between me and Yellow, and now that idiot would feel the full force of my wrath. I called Vee back into his Pokéball, and then dashed down the tunnel as an alarm started to whine. Stealth was no longer an option, not now that I had been found out.

I soon found myself in the room where I had fought Bruno. The acid lake was still there, occupying the entire floor, but there was a half-melted steel bridge that spanned it. Why couldn't people just let Team Rocket die? It had been disbanded twice, but it just keeps coming back, and each time the people in charge just get dumber, the bridge is proof of that. I called Aero out and asked him to fly me over to the other side of the acid. I wasn't worried about the acid fumes hurting him; his Rock typing would protect him from the damage. Once again, I climbed onto his back, and once again, he took off.

A figure suddenly emerged from cave on the other side of the acid. It was a girl wearing tattered gray clothes. I was just about to tell Aero to fire a Hyper Beam at her when I noticed something. Her hair is long and yellow. I choked back the order. Instead, I jumped off of Aero and landed neatly on the center of the bridge. I grabbed at a railing to help me pull myself up, but it gave way, leaving a gaping hole in the side of the bridge, leaving me with no support. I almost fell, but I caught myself just as the girl ran up to me.

"Red!" she cried, embracing me. There was no doubt in my mind as to who it was.

"Yellow," I gasped. "How did you get here? How did you escape?"

"Well, I…" she started to say, but then she trailed off, looking at something overhead. I stood up and glanced over my shoulder, then quickly ducked. Aero swooped down behind me, mouth open in a horrendous screech. Yellow jumped to the side, avoiding his outstretched fangs, but got hit by Aero's wing and flew into the railing. She got up, gasping for breath, blood pouring out of a gash in her chest.

"No, I didn't fake my own death for that beast to kill me! If I die, so do you, scum!"

Now used to things not being what they appear to be, I realize that "Yellow" is really the Rocket agent who I thought had poisoned herself. Aero had realized it, now I realize it, but it's too late. She leapt at me, face curled into a horrible snarl. The hole is right behind me, calling out a Pokémon would be impossible. I raised my hands to try to deflect her, even if just a little, but I know that it's pointless. I am about to die.


	8. Tawny

Hey everyone, guess what. I LIED! Here it is, THE FINAL CHAPTER OF _Orange_! Hope that you all enjoyed this, I know I loved writing it. Yes, I have written the epilogue, you know that I gotta have one, and it's going up tomorrow. Read and Review please, and again, enjoy. Also, a HUGE thank you to Stolloss for fixing all of my mistakes. So. Many. Mistakes. I will probably never write in first person again, but he's good at it.

* * *

**Tawny**

"Blast Burn, now!"

The command came from a person that I knew well, but I couldn't believe that he was here. A stream of white and red fire shot out in front of me, engulfing the Rocket only a foot from my face. The heat was intense, but short, and I had endured much worse. A pile of smoldering ashes was all that remained of the would-be murderer, but they were blown away into the acid when Aero landed next to me, seeing if I was alright.

"Need a hand, as usual, Red?" my rescuer drawled. But I knew that he was only teasing, we respected each other too much for real mockery anymore.

"Green! How did you find me? How did you know where I went?" I asked my fellow Pokédex holder. I had never been so happy to see him in my life, but I couldn't help but wonder what I had just said.

"That's easy, silly. We've been following you ever since you stole Ditty from me! You didn't _really _think that I would forsake my security camera, did you?"

"Blue," I groaned, looking at the final "official" Pokédex holder from Pallet Town as she walked into the cavern. "It's been years since anyone has attacked you. Haven't you grown any more trusting?"

"Why should I? You, someone I trust, just stole from me, so how can I trust anyone these days?" she said with a wink. "Speaking of which…"

Ditty, despite everything that had gone on, was asleep on my shoulder. I started reaching for him, but Rocket grunts began pouring into the cavern from both sides with their Pokémon, some of them even getting pushed into the acid.

"Leave it and go, Red. I'll take care of some of those grunts in front of you; Green can get the ones behind us. Turtley, come on out and use Hydro Cannon!"

Turtley, Blue's Blastoise, emerged from his Pokéball with a roar and aimed the massive cannons on his back. Roaring again, he fired a vortex of water at the oncoming Rockets, clearing a wet path down the center of them. Just like the Blast Burn, the water quickly stopped, leaving Turtley unable to use the attack again for a while, but the damage had been done and Pika could finish it. I released Pika from his Pokéball and told him to use Thunderbolt on the trails of water that had been left behind. Pika complied, dropping more Rockets that had come splashing up the tunnel. I recalled Pika, to his great displeasure, and Aero, and then called out Lax, my Snorlax.

I asked him to use Belly Drum first, even though speed was vital. Then, after quickly calling Poli out to have him freeze the thing layer of water on the tunnel floor, Lax began running and sliding down the tunnel; I hung onto Lax's back as and Poli sat on his shoulder, continually using Ice Beam to keep the floor smooth as we traveled at a breakneck speed. Lax literally flattened any members of Team Rocket who were stupid enough to try to get through the tunnel, leaving red stains on his fur. Then the tunnel ended, giving way to the room I had seen in my dream, only not destroyed. No longer on ice, Lax flew across the room just as Poli and I jumped off, only taking a few bruises from our landing. Lax wasn't so lucky and couldn't stop, so he crashed into a row of computers which, thankfully, appeared to be off. Ditty was flung off somewhere. I tried to call Lax back into his Pokéball, but it wasn't working. Looking down, I saw that the ball had cracked, as well as the others on my belt. I was stuck with Poli against the rest of Team Rocket.

"Forgive the cliché, but I've been expecting you."

I looked over towards the table. Unlike in my dream, Yellow was lying on the table wearing less than when I had walked in on her. No, wait, I had walked in on the Team Rocket agent pretending to be Yellow.

"Don't worry, Red, she's alive. For now. I'll make you this offer." he said. I couldn't see the speaker, he had to be hiding in the shadows somewhere, but somewhere close. "I'm behind the table, Red, you can't see me, nor will you ever see me. I have an Alakazam ready to Teleport me away. I don't really care whether or not the girl lives, I just want you to live with yourself."

Whatever this is, it isn't good. The man holding Yellow's life doesn't care what happens? Something bad had happened to the leader of Team Rocket, he had gone insane.

"I'm giving you a choice, now pay attention. Under this table there are enough explosives to vaporize everything in this room, and they'll go off ten seconds after I press a button. Or, if I press this other button, the bombs that I've placed under Professor Oak's Laboratory will explode, killing the Professor and all the Pokémon in his lab. You get one minute to decide who dies and who lives, starting now."

"I remember making hard choices before, like back when I faced Lt. Surge the first time." I replied, hoping that Poli would pick up on the hint. I didn't dare risk making it more obvious, and I couldn't look at Poli to see if he understood what I wanted him to do. We were all dead if he didn't. I counted down the seconds, conscious of the fact that I might die very soon.

"Time's up. What's it going to be?" the Rocket's leader sneered. I took a deep breath and stated my choice.

"Leave the Professor alone, blow up this room."

"Ah, the noble choice. I could set off both sets of bombs and you couldn't do anything about it, but I'm a man of my word. Ciao~."

There was a flash, and then he was gone. Ten seconds. I looked down at Poli, hoping to see that he had let a trickle of water to the bombs and frozen them with Ice Beam so the detonation signal wouldn't reach them. But he hadn't, and we were all doomed. Eight seconds. I ran over to the evil flat slabs, hoping that I could do something- anything!- to stop them, I even ripped them off of the table. Nothing. Six seconds. I pulled Yellow into my arms for the final time. She was unconscious, but her breathing was steady. Three seconds. Then Mew appeared in a flash of pink light. I gasped, asking her she was doing here.

"I can't Teleport inorganic matter without some organic matter, and I can only do personal shields. So I'm saving the human that I love in the only way I can!"

She grabbed the bombs and hugged them close. Creating a pink bubble of energy around her, Mew smiled at me as a tear trickled down her cheek. Zero seconds. The flames blossomed inside of the bubble, rolling and raging around like a miniature sun, trying to escape. But Mew's final gift held, all the way to when the flames died out. The sound of running feet came up behind me, and I turned, tears flowing down my face, ready to fight. But it was only Blue and Green, finished with the Rockets that they had been facing. They saw the tears on my face and Yellow in my arms and both let out gasps, but I quickly re-assured them that Yellow was fine. I began explaining to them what had happened, but I choked when I got to the part about Mew. I still couldn't believe that she did that for me.

"So," Green growled when my explanation was over. "their boss escaped? Don't worry, Red, we'll find him. We'll get all the Kanto Gym Leaders to help, we'll ask Morty to search for him, maybe even Mewtwo will help. After all, he was searching for Mew, but I don't think that he ever caught up with her."

And then, to my amazement, the man who had Teleported away just a few minutes ago Teleported back. Stripped almost naked, slapping himself all over and in tears, he pleaded, "Get it off me! Please, get it off me! I feel it, it's cold and slimy, and I can't see it! It's crawling everywhere! No, not the face!"

His entire face disappeared under a moving patch of flesh for a few seconds, and then re-appeared. I realized what was going on after a few seconds; there could only be one thing. I had felt it before, so I knew the feeling, but I had no sympathy for the scum standing in front of me.

"I'm giving you a choice, so pay attention," I spat at him. "I'll get it off, but only after you return your Alakazam and hand over your Pokéballs. Then you're going to jail, assuming I don't kill you myself." He quickly agreed, calling back his Alakazam in a flash of red light and handing over his Pokéballs. "Blue, I think that it's time I return Ditty to you, here's its Pokéball." Blue caught the tossed Pokéball with her usual grace, then pointed it towards the squirming Rocket.

"Ditty, it's time you come on back, cutie pie."

I thin beam of red light shot out, nailing the Ditto and calling it back to its ball. I didn't know how Blue could tell where it was and I doubted that she's going to share. As Green was using his authority as a Gym Leader to arrest Team Rocket's former leader, I gazed down at Yellow. She had undergone who knew what in the last eight days, but none of that mattered now, not really. She was safe. Surprisingly, her eyes opened, if only briefly.

"Red? What happened? I don't remember anything. And I'm so tired." Yellow murmured before falling back to sleep. I smiled and kissed her forehead. Maybe it's better that she doesn't remember. I stood, carrying Yellow in my arms. I wasn't about to let her go, not until we got to a hospital. Even though I knew she couldn't hear me, I whispered three little words to her, more self-assurance than anything else.

"We're going home."

* * *

*Note: I know that Poli has Damp, my interpretation of that is it only stops the moves Self-Destruct and Explosion, not man-made explosives*


	9. Epilogue: Sunrise

Hey everyone! I had to write an Epilogue, so here it is. You'll definitely see more specialshipping from me, I actually really enjoy writing it. Yes, I know that "Sunrise" isn't technically a color, but it's exactly what I need. Red, orange, yellow and pink, all together. So, for the final time for this story, Read and Review please, and enjoy!

* * *

**Sunrise**

_Five years later…_

Snow, swirling flakes of frozen white purity, was softly falling on the already-covered overhang near the top of Mt. Silver. It always fell this high up, year round. The mountain stood apart from the others, a lone giant, almost encircled by others. None of the other mountains were as tall as the one, and none of them were as harsh. No trainer had conquered Mt. Silver; it was said to be as untamable as the seasons. But climbing it was easy for the Pokémon League Champion, Red; he had done so to find the perfect place. Everything had to be perfect for the perfect person in his life. Like a golden ray of sun, Yellow was his light, he would be lost without her. That is why, very nervously, he had set out at five thirty in the morning to climb Mt. Silver with her, anxious to be at the top before dawn arrived to the world at six. One hand in his pocket, fingering the precious box, the other grasping the tired hand of the girl he loved.

"Remind me, Red. Why are we at the top of a freezing mountain at such an unreasonable hour?" Yellow asked. But she was unable to keep up the pretense of being annoyed for long. Red had dressed her in warmly enough, giving her a bright yellow winter coat, as well as warm, waterproof boots to wear. And Vee had Teleported them up, so she could not complain about the climb. The only thing that was slightly annoying was the wait, but it was made easier by being with the man she loved.

But he told her to just wait and see, too nervous to trust his voice not to betray him. A thousand Butterfree were in his stomach, bringing every doubt and fear to his mind. _What if she says no?_ Was the thought that buzzed around in his head like an angry Beedrill, relentless in its attack on his remaining shreds of confidence. Red glanced at his watch. Five fifty-nine. Only about one more minute of torturous waiting. He had planned this moment for an entire year, carefully finding what would be the best thing to do. The simple won over the complex in the end, Yellow would enjoy it more like that.

And then the minute passed and the sun started to shed its light on the mantle of darkness that cloaked the world; a brilliant ball of red, staining the clouds orange, yellow, pink and scarlet, as well as turning the snow into billions of tiny diamonds. Red heard Yellow gasp at the sight and knew that he had chosen the right place, now he just had to get the timing right, then the rest was out of his hands. Together they watched the sun rise, sharing their warmth as the colors faded. Just as the last of the hues were leaving the clouds, Red stepped back, pulling out the unadorned red-velvet box. Dropping to one knee, he started his painstakingly thought-out speech.

"Yellow, it's been ten years since we met, four years since we started dating. We've saved each other's lives; we've been through many happy times, as well as some sad ones. But just like that sunrise, I want to take something old and turn it into something beautiful and new."

At this, Yellow turned to him and gasped again, hand flying to her mouth. He opened the box, revealing the contents. A thin golden band rested on a sheet of cotton; a ruby and a yellow sapphire were set in it side by side, creating a tiny heart. Then Red spoke the words that she now knew were coming.

"Yellow of the Viridian Forest, will you marry me?"

Yellow only stood there for a few seconds, but it felt like mini-eternities for Red. Finally she moved. Red felt the Butterfree surge up his throat as he saw Yellow draw breath to respond. Then joy overtook him as she said the one word that he wanted to hear.

"Yes."


End file.
